


Help me breathe...

by Vrishchika



Series: Different Paths to Scomiche [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: D/s, Dom Mitch, Established Relationship, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Mitch, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrishchika/pseuds/Vrishchika
Summary: Sometimes being in control can be overwhelming. Thankfully, Scott has Mitch to take it away.





	Help me breathe...

**AN: Loong oneshot and pretty NSFW. Warnings include a D/s, bondage, and a subby Scott:P. Thanks to my lovely friends** **@SteCuby and @SugarGlumFairy for editing this!**

**Also, this is a gift for @rainbowsraging! You spawned this idea, I was in my Dom Scott safe-space until this.**

\-------

"Did you just say you lost the footage?" Scott was seething and his mind scrambled to comprehend what he was being told. They barely managed to squeeze in a day to shoot a video and this man just told him the footage was  _lost!_  "Are you telling me you didn't back it up? Store it in cloud? Do  _something_  to prevent this fuckup?"

"Scott-" Lindsey tried to calm him down but Scott paid her no mind. He felt like strangling someone. Everyone knew they were on a tight schedule, that the last video had to be wrapped up before they left for tour. Even a single delay would throw their plans completely out of the window and it looked like this was gonna be a disaster.

He felt wild with anger even as panic started to settle in his veins. He didn't anger easily but this entire production had been a mess from the beginning. He should've known better to employ a friend instead of a professional to handle the job! "What the fuck, Steve?" Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Lindsey and Candice leave the room as he focused on the producer before him.

"We just need to record the last three minutes-"

"I don't fucking care." Scott hissed out, furious. "Three minutes or six minutes doesn't matter! We still have to get makeup, costuming, and fuck knows what done and that takes an entire day!" He snapped, barely able to wrap his head around the enormity of the problem. They barely had time to breathe and had to leave for tour in a few days. After the tour, they had PTX recordings, the Christmas rush, and near-constant promotion.

This was icing on a fucking shitty cake as far as the last two weeks were concerned. Everything that could go wrong  _was_  going wrong and Scott just didn't know how to cope. PTX tour was a mess, they still had to deal with Avi leaving, Kirstie was nearly buckling under the pressure of her wedding preparations, album promotions, PTX work, and they were swamped by Superfruit music.

He was starting to believe they had bitten off more than they could chew. Everything felt disorganized, out of control, and Scott was barely holding onto his temper these days.

"Scott, we'll figure something out- why don't you relax-"

"Are you nuts?" Scott snapped, "We don't have time to figure things out! This is the last video of the album! It needs to be good! I don't want to close our release with a messy, hasty...  _thing!_ " He growled, his fingers curling into fists, "It took us  _8 takes_ to get the last 2 minutes of the video right! I can-"

Scott froze when he felt a warm palm settle gently on his back, steady and firm. He fell silent as the heat of it penetrated his skin and drew his focus.

He recognized the touch immediately. Lindsey and Candice had obviously left to fetch Mitch.

"Steve, why don't you explain what happened?" Mitch's voice was smooth and calm but there was no mistaking the icy tone. "Don't leave anything out." Steve breathed a sigh of relief and Scott felt his lips curl into a sneer at that. It was so easy to underestimate his lover, to turn away from his visible anger and face a calm Mitch.

Steve didn't realize Mitch would eat him for breakfast and that's exactly what happened. Mitch dismantled all excuses and explanations with ease, his words polite but sharp. Unfortunately, Scott couldn't relish it. He could feel panic and pressure clawing at him as he struggled to understand the repercussions of this.

By the time the conversation was over, Scott didn't know where they stood or how they would manage. He didn't even protest when Mitch asked for his car keys, silently slipping into the passenger seat and burying his face in his hands. "Everything is ruined." He whispered helplessly, "We're never gonna get anything done."

"We'll figure something out, Scott." Mitch said calmly, "We always figure something out."

Scott scoffed, "We barely managed to squeeze this shoot in, what makes you think we- fuck." He slammed his hand against the dashboard in frustration, "God damn it, this is the last thing I-"

"Honey," Mitch's voice, like always, was like a balm to his soul. "Please don't hurt yourself."

"How the fuck are you so calm?!" Scott snapped, turning to glare at Mitch, "Don't you realize how messed up this is?"

Mitch glanced at him sharply, one eyebrow arched in a silent reprimand, "One of us has to be." He replied curtly, "And I get it's messed up but being angry isn't going to help." Mitch softened his tone, his voice soothing and gentle, "Scotty, why don't you close your eyes and take a few deep breaths. Just calm down, it's ok. We'll figure this out."

Scott almost protested but one look at Mitch's face stopped him. With a sigh, he reluctantly closed his eyes and sank into his seat, trying to ignore the panicked thoughts racing through his mind.

He was failing and by the time Mitch nudged him out of the car, his mind was a mess and his body was exhausted. Scott didn't say anything as they walked into their home and headed straight for their room.

He was in no mood to talk, not with his temper so volatile and mind so disordered. He might snap and let it all out on Mitch and that was the last thing Scott wanted. Their relationship was still fresh and new. It had taken a lot of convincing, slow seduction, and begging for Mitch to give in.

He didn't want Mitch to regret it. So he had to be good. He had to behave and be rational.

He had to.

So as much as he wanted to rage and scream, he kept it all in as he changed his clothes and slipped into their bed. Hopefully, Mitch wouldn't ask him to join for dinner. He wasn't in the mood.

\-----

Scott blinked his eyes open, frowning at the ceiling. Yeah, sleep didn't help at all. He still felt drained and lost, spending the entire night tossing and turning. He was almost grateful that Mitch chose to sleep in Scott's former room instead of joining him.

His lover knew him so well.

With a sigh, he turned around only to freeze when he saw something on the bedside table. There was a candle burning, spreading the soothing scent of jasmine throughout the room. Just by the candle, there were three roses with cards attached to each one of them.

He reached the red one, curious but slightly annoyed as well. He  _really_  wasn't in the mood for romance and they didn't have the time. He needed to make calls, decide-

' _Pick red if you're willing to give in and let go. To surrender completely to my care and forget everything else. Pick red if you trust me and won't hesitate to follow my direction._ ' Scott stilled, his breath catching in his throat. He turned the card around and saw another message,  _'It's ok. We have time. I've handled it._ '

Swallowing nervously, he picked up the pink rose and opened the card attached to it, ' _Pick pink if you want to discuss some more, if you're not completely certain but you're not completely against it. Pick pink if you trust me and know I'll listen to your concerns._ '

"Oh god." He whispered, covering his mouth with a trembling hand. He reached for the final card and opened it. ' _Pick white if you want me to give you some space or you just want to cuddle. Pick white if you trust me and know I only act in your best interest._ '

"Mitchy," he murmured and his eyes stung, moved by how simple Mitch made it. They didn't have the time, they couldn't afford to waste energy on sex... but he wanted it.

No... he  _needed_ it.

Mitch wouldn't have offered unless he was certain they could manage it so maybe... maybe he should trust Mitch.

That was an easy decision to make and he had a feeling that it would be the last decision he would make that day.

Scott rubbed his face and felt the tension bleed out of his body. He reached for his phone and picked a rose, not even hesitating to choose the red one. He carefully took the picture and was just about to send it to Mitch privately but he hesitated.

Biting his lower lip, he added the caption 'I love you' and posted it on IG and Twitter instead of sending it privately.

He made it public.

As he waited for Mitch, he scrolled through the comments with a small smile. All replies to his post were different versions of 'I love yous' and he really needed that. Some speculated it was directed at Mitch, but Scott knew no one would take that seriously. No one but Mitch would know what it  _really_  meant.

His phone buzzed and he hesitated because Mitch had replied in public too. After a brief pause, he opened the notification and swallowed as he read the tweet.

" _Not nearly as much as I love you._ "

He then got a private message, " _I have the bath ready for you so why don't you go and relax in it for a while, baby_?"

Scott frowned, disappointed that Mitch wasn't with him already. He typed out a quick reply as he walked towards the bathroom, " _Where are you? Why aren't you here?_ " He looked around the bathroom and smiled at the pleasant fragrance of jasmine floating in the air. There was another candle burning on the countertop but other than that, there was nothing romantic about this. No rose petals in the water, no champagne, and no soothing music in the background.

Scott shrugged and was just about to remove his t-shirt when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen and frowned when he saw Mitch's number.

"Hey, where are you?"

" _So you chose the red rose."_  Mitch ignored his question,  _"I was almost certain you would..._ "

Scott smiled at that, "Yeah, I did. Where are you? What are you pla-"

" _Quiet._ "

Scott snapped his mouth shut, his entire body becoming still at the command. He had never really heard Mitch use that tone of voice, at least not with him. It was light but smooth and controlled, almost stern.

" _I'm going to explain the rules and you're going to listen to them very carefully._ " Mitch said, his voice firm and unyielding, " _I'm giving you safewords. At any point of time you feel overwhelmed or want to stop, I want you to say WHITE. I will stop immediately, no questions asked. I won't be angry or upset with you. Saying white won't make me love you less. I won't even be disappointed. I WILL be disappointed if you are uncomfortable and you don't say the safeword. Do you understand?_ "

Scott licked his lips, his entire being focused on Mitch's melodic but stern voice in his ear. "Yes, I understand. My safeword is white."

" _Very good, baby._ " The approval in Mitch's voice sent a shiver down his spine. " _If you want to continue but are uncertain about what we're doing, you need to say PINK. I will stop and we will discuss. You can say pink any time, without hesitation or guilt. Same as before, I'll only be disappointed if you wanted to say it and didn't. Do you understand?_ "

Scott leaned against the bathroom vanity and let out a slow breath, "Yes, I understand."

" _If you're comfortable and happy with where we are and what I do, I want you to say RED when I ask. And I will ask. When I ask you questions, I want you to focus on me and reply, regardless of where we are and what we're going. Even when I'm fucking you-_ " A jolt of arousal went through him at those words, " _I want you to pull your mind away from wherever it is and reply, do you understand?_ "

Scott swallowed, "Yes, I understand."

" _Perfect._ " Mitch purred and Scott  _felt_  his body give in and become loose. " _Now that that's out of the way, we come to the secondary set of rules. You're not allowed ask questions during play. You can moan, scream, beg, say my name, but you can't ask questions. Any questions you need to ask must be preceded by the word 'pink'. Am I clear?_ "

"Yes," Scott whispered as he slowly moved to sit on the floor.

" _You follow all my commands. Immediately. Unquestioningly._ " Scott ducked his head, feeling that voice sinking into his soul. " _I know what I'm doing. I know what's good for you. When you chose the red rose, you gave yourself over to my care and I WILL take care of you. We won't have any punishments in this session but I will keep track of every rule you break._ " Scott shivered, feeling goosebumps rise on his arms when Mitch's voice deepened and roughened a bit, " _And I'll decide later, after we've negotiated punishments, if I should take it out on your ass._ " Scott whimpered.

" _Still on board, baby?_ "

"Yes sir." His eyes widened when the title slipped out of his mouth. It was never this easy or natural.

" _There you go._ " Mitch's said fondly, his voice pleased but unsurprised. It was like Mitch expected it, like he  _knew_  it would be so easy. " _Today is all about relaxation and trust. I want you to think of nothing but me. The outside world doesn't matter because today? I AM your world. Do you understand?_ "

Mitch didn't even need to ask. He  _was_ Scott's world, regardless of the day or the time. Mitch had been his world even before they became lovers and he'll continue to be his world until Scott's dying breath. That was the unshakable fact of his life. "Yes sir."

" _Good. Now put me on speaker and strip._ "

Scott scrambled to get on his feet as he switched to speaker. Scott carefully placed the phone on the vanity countertop before he unbuttoned his pants with shaking hands. It took barely a minute for him to strip completely and then look at the phone, his body tense and trembling with anticipation.

" _Done? Get in the bath._ "

"But where are you?" Scott asked, itching to see Mitch, eager to touch him and feel the press of skin against skin. This thing between them was just new so intimate touches still felt-

" _Was that a question?_ " Mitch asked, an amused lilt in his voice, " _Already breaking the rules, baby?_ "

Scott blushed and winced when he recognized his mistake, "Sorry."

" _Sorry...?_ "

Scott swallowed, "Sorry, sir."

" _If you can't follow the rules or aren't willing to, we can always scrap this -_ "

"No!" Scott reached forward and snatched the phone off the counter, "No! Please, Mitchy, I'll remember, it won't happen again, I promise!"

There was a pause, " _Did you just interrupt me?_ "

Scott stilled, mortified and anxious. He didn't know what to do, what the right answer was. He felt off-kilter and completely without control. It was amazing how Mitch, without even being present, had him unbalanced and shaky. "Sorry, sir." His voice trembled as he placed the phone down again.

" _You're such a mess, baby._ " Scott bit his lip, comforted by the fond tone but still anxious to get this right, to keep Mitch happy. " _But you're my mess. Get in the tub._ "

Scott immediately went to the tub and stepped in, sighing at the perfectly warm temperature of the water. Mitch said nothing while he settled in, letting the heat soak into his bones.

" _Close your eyes._ " Mitch's voice was soft and distant, distorted by the phone speaker. He wanted Mitch close, he wanted those soft brown eyes on him. " _Breathe. Slow and deep, honey._ "

Scott did as he was told, closing his eyes and breathing calmly. For a moment, his mind was just blank, drifting in a haze of warmth and contentment. But soon he started to tense, thoughts of yesterday's mess intruding on his peace. Had Mitch really managed to resolve everything? What was his plan? Were they just wasting time here?

What the fuck was he doing? Chilling in the bathtub when-

"I thought I told you to forget the outside world?"

Scott snapped his eyes open and turned his head towards the voice, only for his breath to catch in his throat. Mitch was sitting by the vanity, his intense gaze focused on Scott.

He looked stunning.

Scott ran his eyes over Mitch's body, taking in every carefully planned detail. Mitch was wearing his tightest black jeans and the material clung to the shape of his legs like second skin. The black heeled Balenciaga boots gave his calves definition and made his legs look longer.

He loved Mitch's translucent white shirt. He hadn't worn it since their Japan tour so seeing it again was a good surprise, especially since it was completely unbuttoned. He didn't say it, but the entire outfit was put together with Scott in mind.

Mitch had his legs spread comfortably and he was leaning back against the vanity, his entire posture screaming confidence. Scott licked his lips as Mitch took a sip from his champagne glass, his lips curling into a small smirk behind the frosted glass.

This was a different side of his lover.

"Do you trust me, Scott?" Mitch asked seriously.

"Of course! With my life!" Scott replied without any hesitation.

"Do you trust me not to lie to you?" Mitch leaned forward, his gaze frank and honest, "I said I had it handled and you don't believe me? You don't believe I can do it?"

Scott shook his head, "Of course I believe you, Mitchy. I just-"

"If I can't support you, if I can't help deal with  _our_  careers, why am I here? Why are we together?" Mitch asked and Scott felt ice settle in his veins, "If you can't trust me to handle this, why are we in this together? You think the only thing I can do is sing?"

Scott swallowed, "No, I don't think that at all."

"You want to control things." Mitch said, "And I allow it because that's in your nature. I can let go of control, I can let you take the lead, I don't mind." Scott leaned back as Mitch stood and walked over to the tub. "But leading takes its toll. You've been struggling with it for two weeks. Today, I asked you to let it go but it looks like you can't do that for me, baby." Mitch cupped his chin and pulled his face up sharply, "Is submitting to me that distasteful?"

Scott shivered even though he was in warm water, feeling the firm grip on his chin down to his core. Mitch did this well, keeping his chin aloft high enough so that Scott's entire body and neck to strain.

The sheer dominance of it sent a thrill down his spine.

"It's not." Scott breathed out, "Never. I'm yours. Completely and utterly yours."

"Baby," Mitch whispered into the heated air between them, leaning forward to kiss Scott lightly, "You're being so good, so perfect. Giving in so easily... you've been aching for it, haven't you?"

" _Yes..._ "

"So lean back, relax." Mitch said as he let go of Scott's chin and moved away, "Get yourself clean and ready for me, honey." He picked up his wine glass again and smirked, "Give me a show... no talking, no cumming."

Scott bit his lip, wavering for a moment before giving in. Under Mitch's intense gaze, he ran his fingers down his chest before sinking his hand into the water to circle his fingers around his cock.

The silence that followed intensified everything. Scott could hear every small movement in their bathroom clearly. He could hear the water splashing as he squirmed and moved in the tub, he could hear his own harsh breaths as he stroked his cock lightly and circled his nipples with wet fingers. Every little gasp and whimper echoed and become amplified.

Mitch kept his eyes focused on him, unmoving and completely silent. Scott could feel the presence weigh down on him, making him think about every move he made.

Was he pleasing Mitch? Did he look ok? Was Mitch aroused?

But his lover didn't say anything, no words of praise, no direction,  _nothing_  to indicate his interest and it was driving Scott wild. There was something about this, about Mitch's lack of reaction that made everything him even more aware of his actions, of the sensations running through him.

Mitch continued to watch, completely at ease and slipping his drink as Scott gradually fell apart by his own hand.

"Ah ah ah, no cumming, baby. Do you want to ruin this for me?"

Scott snatched his hand away from his cock and gripped the sides of the tub, trying to control his breathing.

"On your feet, bathtime is done."

Scott barely noticed the splash of water around the tub as he stood up and carefully made his way over to the shower for a rinse. He didn't waste time, his body buzzing and on the edge because of Mitch's gaze on his back.

He stumbled out of the shower after barely a minute and walked straight into Mitch's arms, burying face in his lover's neck. "Mitch."

Mitch turned his head to press a kiss against his temple before wrapping a towel around him, "You did good, baby." Mitch purred in his ear as he combed his fingers through Scott's hair, "And you looked so pretty, miles and miles of wet skin flushed with heat and arousal."

Scott shivered as Mitch's fingers grabbed hold of his ass and squeezed, his fingers curling into the flesh and pressing in. "Color?"

Scott licked his lips, scrambling to remember which color meant what before he replied, "Red."

"Good." Mitch pulled him into their room and directed him towards the bed, "Remember, no questions, no talking." Scott let out a muffled sound when Mitch pushed him onto the bed with a smirk, "Stay there."

Scott watched as Mitch walked towards the bedside table and reached into a bag and tossed a small box at him, "Wear that."

Scott gingerly opened the box, nervous about what he'd find in there and was surprised to see foam earplugs. He looked at Mitch in question and only received a pointedly arched eyebrow in reply.

Licking his lips, Scott hesitantly rolled the foam and inserted it into his right ear and then his left.

All sound was muffled but the beat of his racing heart was louder and clearer than before. He looked at Mitch with wide eyes as the earplug isolated him from the world.

Mitch smirked got on the bed with a long blindfold in his hand.

"Mitch, what-?" His lover arched a brow, bringing a finger to his lips in a gesture that looked imperious and commanding instead of cheesy.

Mitch studied him for a long moment before he gently but securely wrapped the blindfold around Scott's head, covering his eyes.

Now he couldn't see or hear anything.

He barely had any presence of mind to protect or ask questions when Mitch guided his arms above his head and snapped what felt like handcuffs in place. When he tugged his arms, the restraints didn't budge.

Scott licked his lips, trying to focus on the faint sounds that slipped past the earplugs, but nothing was louder than his heartbeat. He felt disconnected and every unbound sense felt amplified.

He shivered when Mitch gently ran his hands down his tied arms, rubbed his shoulders, and then cupped his neck. Scott knew Mitch felt his racing pulse from the way his thumb caressed the flesh pulsing over it.

" _Mitch..._ " He breathed out as the heat of Mitch's palms sank into his skin. He could feel his lover hover over him, he could taste his breath on his lips, and he ached to reach forward, to steal a kiss. "Mitch..."

" _You can still hear me,_ " Mitch said in his ear, and he could just barely understand what he said. That sent a jolt of arousal through him, knowing that he could hear nothing but Mitch's and his own voice.

"Yesss..." Scott hissed out in reply as Mitch pressed against him, still dressed and in complete control of himself. Scott felt those soft and plump lips brush against his cheek and leaned into the kiss, aching for affection.

Those lips curled into a sinful smile, " _Then let's get started._ "

Scott swallowed nervously as Mitch moved his hands away from his neck past his collarbones until they reached his chest, neatly trimmed nails scraping against his heated skin. His fingers curled into fists as Mitch moved down his body, pressing light kisses against his neck and chest until those hot lips closed around his nipple.

Scott arched his back and let out a muffled groan as Mitch sucked and bit gently, keeping his touches light and caressing. Every little touch was a surprise and nothing was predictable. He couldn't read Mitch's experience, he could barely hear his movements.

His skin jumped at every brush of Mitch's lips and fingers. His body  _hadn't_  stopped trembling since this started and Scott's mind just couldn't keep up.

Mitch was like a blanket of heat over him; his breath was warm against Scott's skin, his fingers left trails of fire along Scott's flesh, and his kisses were searing. Scott could feel his body sweat and his heart race at the intensity of it all.

Scott nearly arched off the bed and let out a hoarse cry when Mitch placed something icy cold on his chest; his hands involuntarily pulling at the restraints as his body struggled to accept the sudden assault of ice on his heated skin.

" _Easy there, honey. Stay still, let it sink in._ "

Scott whimpered as Mitch slowly ran the ice cube down the center of his chest. He struggled to breathe, keenly aware of every inch of skin touched by the ice. It almost burned and Scott could feel the chill down to his very bones.

He knew he was saying something, that he was begging, that his voice was probably going to be hoarse, but he didn't care. Mitch had masterful command over his body, his mind, and his very  _soul_.

Scott moaned, his body curling and his feet digging into the mattress underneath him as Mitch licked the skin the ice cube had just touched. His tongue felt like fire against the cold skin and the contrast played havoc on his nerves. The cold sensation had just dissipated for a second before it was back, this time circling his nipple.

He sobbed, feeling the ice cube against one nipple and Mitch's cold and wet fingers against the other. His nipples, already sensitive from Mitch's earlier teasing, felt sore and ravaged by the time Mitch took the cold away.

He felt torn, like his body was being pulled in two different directions.

Mitch didn't stop. He alternated between the cold of his fingers and ice cubes, and the heat of his lips and tongue until Scott was a mess. There were hot and cold patches all over his chest, stomach, and inner thighs. His skin felt...  _alien_ to him and all his nerve endings were on fire. He didn't know what to focus on,  _everything_  was drawing his attention, the gentle love bites, the trimmed nails pressing into his skin, the slide of hot tongue, Mitch's clothed body, and his cold _cold_ fingers.

He was helpless when Mitch wrapped his lips around his cock, the heat of his mouth drawing a cry from Scott.

Scott desperately tried to stay still, to keep steady and not choke his lover but he had no control.

Mitch reacted immediately, placing an arm on Scott's stomach and pinning him to the bed. He pulled away from his cock and bit Scott's thigh in reprimand. While Scott couldn't hear Mitch say his name from the distance, he could feel his lips forming the syllables against the sensitive flesh of his thigh.

" _Sorry,_ " Scott gasped out, "I just-" he tossed his head back and keened when Mitch wrapped his lips around his cock again.

This time his mouth was cold.

Scott tossed his head to the side, biting into his own arm as the cold around his cock dissipated and Mitch's mouth naturally warmed up. He could feel his lover chuckle for a moment before he sank down again, taking Scott's cock as deep as it could go.

Scott was barely hanging on; the cold had somehow delayed his orgasm and he was just on the edge. He barely had the energy to react when the cold mouth returned, pulling him back, driving his insane.

He faintly noticed fingers circling his hole, teasing the muscle before sinking it. The prep was barely noticeable, like he didn't have any influence on his own muscles and his body opened up to Mitch's fingers easily.

He was on the verge of falling apart when Mitch pulled away. Scott arched his body towards him, a desperate protest slipping past his lips. "Mitch... don't-"

" _Color?_ "

It took a moment for Scott's brain to process that but when it did, there was no hesitation, "Red, fuck, always red!"

Mitch licked the shell of his ear and settled over him, his shirt still on, but his legs naked. Scott choked out Mitch's name and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer, "please, I can't, please Mitch-"

Sharp teeth pressed into the meat of his shoulder as Mitch lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Scott arched, his fingers curling helplessly and his wrist straining against the cuffs.

After that, Scott was lost. He had no anchor and could only lay there and take it as Mitch drove in, his thrusts controlled and steady. Cool fingers curled around his cock as Mitch slipped an arm under Scott's hips to lift him slightly. Scott cried out when the next thrust was just right and Mitch's cock grazed his prostate.

Mitch whispered words against his sweat-drenched skin and Scott scrapped to hold on, his fingers grasping at air and his legs helplessly clinging to Mitch's moving hips.

It didn't take long for him to fall apart in Mitch's arms, his cry loud and hoarse. Mitch surged forward and finally pressed his lips against Scott's, swallowing all moans as he sucked and bit his lips.

Mitch groaned, tearing his mouth away from Scott's and burying his face into his neck. Scott  _ached_  to hold Mitch, to wrap his arms around his lover as he fell apart as well.

For a long moment, they just lingered there, trying to regain control of their minds and bodies. Mitch brushed a light kiss against Scott's shoulder and pulled away, stumbling off the bed.

Scott didn't know how long he lay there; dazed, breathless, and completely ruined. His body was still trembling and he felt shaken to his core, undone by Mitch and his sheer power over him.

He only noticed Mitch's return when those slender fingers slid under the tear and sweat-soaked blindfold and removed it.

He blinked his eyes and focused on Mitch's face before him, swallowing at the look of absolute adoration on his face. "Mitchy," he whimpered, straining against the handcuffs and aching to touch his lover.

Mitch pressed a tender kiss his temple before gently removing the earplugs. Scott was certain his expression was pathetic, but he had never felt so... so completely overwhelmed and mastered. It was thrilling, but it was also unsettling.

Mitch cupped his face and looked at him intently, his gaze still tender and loving. Scott blinked as his senses opened up to the world once again. The isolation he felt faded away as he started registering other sounds. "Hello baby," Mitch greeted, his voice melodious as his thumb caressed his cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"I wanna touch you." Scott blurted out, figuring it was alright to speak if Mitch had asked the question, "Please, please-"

"Hold on, honey." Mitch soothed, straddling Scott's hips to reach the handcuffs. The soon fell away with a loud clank but Mitch didn't let him move, "No." His tone was sharp and Scott immediately stilled.

Mitch reached for a small bottle of oil on the bedside table and poured some of it into his palm. "Your shoulders and arms will hurt, love." Mitch explained as he rubbed his palms to warm the oil before working on Scott's right shoulder.

Scott kept his eyes on Mitch as he carefully worked the strained muscles and then lowered his arm from its position above his head. The massage along with the penetrating heat of the oil made the movement relatively painless.

Mitch smiled and brought his wrist to his lips, "This is going to bruise."

Scott licked his lips, "I don't mind," he whispered as Mitch worked on his other arm until the ache he had only just started to notice dissipated.

Scott continued to watch as Mitch reached for a wet towel and cleaned his body, carefully removing all traces of cum, lube, saliva, and sweat from his body until Scott felt balanced and relaxed.

He felt like his body once again belonged to him.

Scott's eyes slipped closed as Mitch moved off him and settled next to him. He barely needed any encouragement to scoot a little and settle his head on Mitch's lap with a small sigh. Scott curled his arms around Mitch and just drifted for some time, enjoying the sensation of Mitch's fingers combing through his hair.

He could stay here forever.

\--

Scott's body felt pleasantly sore and completely relaxed as he stumbled into the kitchen. He was still somewhat sleepy and in desperate need of a cuddle so he pressed up against Mitch's back and buried his face in his lover's hair.

Mitch chuckled, lacing their fingers together when Scott wrapped his arms around him. "How are you feeling, babe?"

"Blissful." And he did. Scott hadn't realized just how stressed and worn out he was until Mitch literally fucked it out of him.

Mitch laughed, turning around in Scott's arms to look at him, "For sure? No regrets?"

While Mitch was smiling at him, Scott knew that was a serious question. He reached forward to cup Mitch's face and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You are the most generous," he pressed a kiss to his temple, "loving," a kiss against his cheek, "beautiful," against his nose, "intense," and finally a brush against his lips, "and considerate man I ever loved."

Mitch responded to the kiss lazily, his lips curving into a small smile. "Good." He nudged him away, "I have food for you. Eat." He then pointed at a few sheets of paper on the table, "And read that. Everything is sorted."

Scott frowned, "What?" He walked over to the table and picked up the sheets of paper. "Mitch... what is this?" He asked softly as he sat down and read the clearly thought out plan. The video reshoot was scheduled for early Sunday morning. Mitch had canceled their Sunday afternoon flight for tour and booked a private flight that left early Monday morning. They'll reach their tour destination with over 10 hours to spare for practice and preparation. Everything was neatly organized, with Nicole, Candice, Lindsey, and their entire team agreeing to sacrifice their Sunday to get things done.

"The kids are missing us so they won't mind a livestream this week." Mitch said as he sat down beside him, "The team will handle editing and posting the video next Friday. I discussed everything with the PTX team, so no issues there."

"Wow." Scott murmured, stunned. This would've taken a lot of time and effort to organize. Hell, arranging things with Jonathan and the PTX management would've taken  _hours_. He looked at the time and noticed it was only 2.45 in the afternoon. They had reached home late last night and Scott woke up at around 7.30 in the morning... when did Mitch have time to do this? "Mitch did you even sleep?!" He turned to look at his lover and finally noticed the exhaustion lining his face and body.

Mitch directed a tired smile at him before turning his head and pressing a kiss to Scott's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll catch up tonight." Scott barely got time to protest before Mitch was on his feet again, "We've to be at the studio in an hour, Scotty, finish your lunch and get ready."

"Hey-" Scott caught Mitch's wrist before he could move too far away. When those pretty brown eyes turned to look at him in question, he pulled Mitch forward until he was standing between Scott's legs, "You're an angel." He pressed his forehead against Mitch's chest, enjoying the sensation of those slender fingers running through his hair, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but thank you."

Scott closed his eyes when he felt Mitch press a kiss into his hair. "You don't need to do anything to deserve me." Mitch said softly, "Just being you is enough."

Scott swallowed, overwhelmed and pulled Mitch closer, "I love you."

Mitch wrapped his arms around him and held him close, protective and warm, "Not nearly as much as I love you." Mitch replied teasingly.

Scott laughed.


End file.
